Liebe Love Amour
by Serena's Eevee
Summary: - Summary added later -


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Liebe Love Amour**

 **/ No make-up needed /**

* * *

"What to do …"

It was just another day in a Pokémon centre for Ash, who had for once a lot of free time that just didn't want to pass though. Rolled up almost into a ball, Pikachu already found its pastime in cloudland and the rodent cooed quietly during its sleep.

Relaxing on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head, the boy looked languidly to the ceiling.

A clicking noise later, Serena peeked through the gap of the door and after she was sure that Ash was alone, she came in.

"What do you do," said she innocently, folding her hands together behind her back.

Ash was slightly surprised to see the girl here, but he retorted, "To be honest, nothing to write home about."

"Is it boredom that I hear in your voice," asked the brunette curiously.

"Perhaps," answered Ash, lifting his head to look at the girl. "Normally, I would use the time to train, but I wanted to give my Pokémon the day off after the last hard days. … Oh boy, it's really difficult for me to spend my time with something else than Pokémon."

"Tell me about it," whispered Serena under her breath.

"Did you say something," asked Ash, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh … nothing," replied Serena hectically, waving with her hands. "Anyway, Clemont and Bonnie are visiting the friend of their father, therefore I thought we could … perhaps … well … you know … do something together," explained she shyly, stumbling over the last few words.

"Do you have something in mind," asked the boy, full of curiosity.

Looking away, Serena felt a little bit afraid. "What would you think about … making a PokéVision video with me?"

"Of course, I would like to film you and your Pokémon," replied Ash enthusiastically.

"Oh …," reacted the girl, realizing that the boy misunderstood her. "I didn't mean it that way … I thought we could maybe appear in the video together."

Ash was slightly caught off guard by that idea. "I've never thought about being in such a film myself."

"Oh … you're just perfect for it, Ash," explained Serena dreamingly, clasping her hands together.

Rubbing the back of his head, the boy hesitated with his decision.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," begged Serena as sweet as she could, looking at Ash with puppy dog eyes.

" …. okay," answered Ash eventually, accepting that he just couldn't say no.

"Yippee," exclaimed the girl , delighted.

"I would like to promote Pikachu in that video, but I'll have to wake him up first," explained Ash, looking to his sleeping rodent that just turned onto its other side.

Just when he wanted to go to his Pokémon, Ash was held back by Serena.

"Let him sleep," said Serena.

"But …," retorted Ash, puzzled.

"It's his day off after all. You don't need to wake him up," explained Serena, smiling. "Fennekin is with Nurse Joy as well and our Pokémon deserve this break."

"How are we supposed to promote - - -," asked Ash, confused, but Serena motioned with her index finger that Ash should just wait before she disappeared through the door.

Waiting with a frown, the raven-haired trainer didn't know what the girl had in mind.

After two minutes, Serena reentered the room, sporting her Fennekin costume.

"Ta-da," said Serena, turning around herself. "We will just promote our Pokémon with costumes."

Ash didn't know why, but he just liked Serena's costume and he was distracted for a little before he noticed, "That's a fine idea and I don't want to ruin your joy or anything, but I fear that I don't have a Pokémon costume."

Once again, Serena motioned to Ash to wait before she took something that she held behind her back.

Ash was surprised when the brunette put a pair of Pikachu ears on his head.

"Where do you get all this stuff from," asked Ash.

"It's my secret," said the girl, winking at the boy. "Moreover, that's not everything."

Taking Ash with to the wardrobe of her room, Serena handed a confused Ash more clothes.

"You were planning it all along, weren't you," asked Ash.

Serena looked away with a blush before she replied, "Maybe … You can put them on in the bathroom."

She almost pushed the boy into the bathroom and when Ash changed his clothes, the brunette waited eagerly to see him with his costume. The truth was that Serena had always hoped to do a PR video with her friend, only with him.

After some time, Ash stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look fantastic," squealed Serena like a fan girl.

Wearing his usual black shirt, Ash also sported yellow trousers, a yellow jacket with short sleeves and three brown stripes on the back of it, yellow gloves and a Pikachu tail attached to the trousers. Together with his Pikachu ears, the boy could almost pass for a Pikachu.

"They fit perfectly," said Ash and Serena grinned like a Cheshire cat. "How do you know my measures?"

Confronted by this question, Serena's face reddened quickly and she ran sheepishly her fingers through her hair. "Uh … I'm good at guessing, I think."

Ash was naïve enough to believe her and Serena sighed in relieve.

They soon heard chirping Fletchlings on the outside and Serena said, "It's such a beautiful day. We should definitely make our video at the outside."

"Well, you're the expert," retorted Ash, shrugging.

"Don't call me like that," wished Serena from Ash. "I'm everything, but an expert. Whatever, come on! There's a perfect grass field behind the Pokémon centre and I don't want to let this perfect opportunity pass."

With those words, the two teens left the Pokémon centre, letting Pikachu sleep.

Fortunately for Serena, there wasn't anyone else on the grass field and when Ash walked randomly around, he asked, "How do we record our video?"

"Don't worry," retorted Serena. "I already asked Clemont to borrow us his robot with its video camera."

Ash started to believe that the girl didn't forget anything. Interestingly, Clemont's robot was now speech-controlled, making it even easier to act and direct at the same time.

For the next few minutes, Serena searched intensely for a good spot on the field until she discovered a small hill in the distance. With the blue sky and a few clouds in the background, it seemed to be the perfect spot for her.

"That's exactly what I looked for," exclaimed Serena.

Ash could only agree with her on that.

"Phew," whispered Ash. "What comes now?"

"Isn't it obvious," asked Serena rhetorically. "We'll decide on what to say in our video."

For the next few minutes, Serena and Ash sat down together in the grass to discuss the content of their video clip. Deep in her heart, Serena enjoyed her time alone with Ash more than everything else and she also enjoyed to listen to his voice.

"You know," said Serena. "We shouldn't only tell the viewers about our Pokémon."

"What do you mean with that," asked Ash, clueless.

"Well … we could also speak about … you know … our relationship to each other … I mean, friendship," said Serena, correcting herself at the end.

"That's a lot to remember," said Ash, holding his forehead.

"It's easier than you might think," encouraged Serena the boy. "Just be yourself and our video will be great."

After they discussed the remaining parts of their performance, it was time for Ash and Serena to step in front of the camera. Fortunately, the raven-haired boy didn't have any stage fright at all, unlike a certain other boy.

"Clemont told me that the robot will automatically focus on us and zoom in and out to keep both of us in the screen," explained Serena, liking this device of Clemont perhaps the most.

Very excited, Serena took Ash with her to the right position.

"Are you ready," asked the girl.

"As ready as possible," retorted Ash, feeling optimistic.

"Take one! Action," shouted Serena and the robot started to record the scene.

"Hello, I'm Serena," said the girl with a smile and did a small leap before she waited.

Nobody continued though and Serena turned to Ash to say, "Ash, that was your cue!"

"Oh, really," responded Ash, rubbing sheepishly his head. "I guess, I missed it. Sorry for that."

"Cut! It's OK," replied Serena, not wanting to be mad at the boy. "It's your first time and we will take the time we need to produce our clip. Okay, let's start again. Take 2! Action!"

Apparently, this mistake wasn't a one-time deal, because Ash didn't quite want to get the timing of his part and after a few attempts, a weak breeze blew over the grass and through Serena's hair. Thinking, she realized it was perhaps a good idea to switch roles.

"It's perhaps better if you start and I'll join in," explained Serena.

"It's worth a try," said Ash, feeling the necessity to try better for Serena.

"This time, we'll make it," assured Serena, being full of optimism. Looking to Ash, the girl waited for his nodding before she could start another recording. "Take … uh … whatever! Action!"

"Hello, I'm Ash …," said the boy with the Pikachu costume.

" … and I'm Serena. We already know each other since our childhood," added Serena quickly, jumped next to Ash and winked into the camera.

"We travel together through the Kalos region to meet as many Pokémon as possible," continued Ash, doing some gestures with his hands.

"As you can see, we dressed as our starter Pokémon that accompany us on our journey," said Serena enthusiastically.

She also showed off her costume, turning to the side to show her Fennekin tail. During the whole recording, she stayed very close to Ash, but she was completely caught in her role anyway.

"Together, we experience the most exciting adventures," said Ash, working great with his facial expressions.

"If you see us somewhere, we would be happy to talk with you about our experiences and Pokémon," said Serena into the camera. "It's more than likely that you'll see us two always together," explained the girl, with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"I can't wait to meet new friends and - - -," said Ash.

In that moment, however, Serena did a pirouette and lost her balance.

Falling forward, the girl was barely caught by Ash, who grabbed her hand. The force was too much though and the two teens now rolled down the hill together until they suddenly stopped at the bottom of the grass field.

Ash laid flat on his back and Serena on top of him.

The girl's face was red at first before she became concerned and she wanted to ask Ash if he was alright.

Suddenly, Ash started to laugh loudly and Serena had to start laughing as well, just for the reason that she was infected by Ash's chuckles.

Shortly thereafter, they both sat up on the field and only now, Serena realized that the robot still recorded the scene. Wondering if the recording should be stopped, the girl wanted to make the best out of the blooper.

"Just like our Pokémon, we like to play and laugh," improvised Serena, snuggling with her head against Ash's shoulder for some reason.

Ash felt strange for some reason, as if he was embarrassed, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Cut," shouted Serena, ending the recording.

When she looked to the raven-haired boy, she was surprised by what she saw. "Ash, your cheeks."

"Uh … what's with them," asked Ash nervously, not knowing where he should look to.

"They're as red as Pikachu's," said Serena, staring into Ash's face.

"You're exaggerating," claimed Ash, embarrassed. "It's just some blood that shot into my head during the fall, you know."

Meanwhile, Serena came up with her own ideas for Ash's redness. Actually, she had never seen Ash blushing before and at the moment, she just hoped that it was a blush. It didn't matter at the end, because her heart skipped a beat anyway.

After Ash hoped that his face looked normal again, he said, "I guess, we messed up another recording. Do we want to do it once more?"

"No," retorted Serena unexpectedly. "To me, this take is just great. There's no way that we can top it."

Ash was confused and his puzzled expression was just priceless.

Serena went to the robot to save the last recording that meant a lot to her.

"I had a lot of fun, doing this video with you, Ash," said Serena, turning to the boy again with a smile on her face.

"To be honest, it was better than I expected," replied Ash, chuckling. "I guess, it's true when people say that it doesn't matter what you're doing as long as you are doing it with people that mean something to you."

"That's nice from you," said Serena, being touched by Ash's words.

Serena felt happy, just happy for having spend the day with Ash. There was this pleasant warmth around her heart that she only felt in Ash's presence and of course, she knew what it was. She also knew that she didn't want to lose this feeling, no matter what.

"Well, do you want to publish the video on PokéVision actually," asked Ash out of the blue, still sitting on the grass.

* * *

 **End of story!**


End file.
